With the rapid development of the OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) industry, new organic materials are emerging. In order to meet the design requirements of different products, there is a need to use a conventional evaporation apparatus to quickly evaporate the new organic materials into organic thin films with different properties.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional evaporation apparatus comprises a substrate 1 and an evaporation chamber 2. The evaporation chamber 2 is provided with a linear evaporation source 21 therein and is provided with two regulating plates 22 on its side wall. The substrate 1 is positioned directly above the linear evaporation source 21. When performing vacuum evaporation, the organic material in the evaporation source 21 is vaporized into organic material molecules and forms an organic thin film on the substrate 1.
The evaporation region and the evaporation angle of the linear evaporation source are defined by the regulating plates. After the structure of the evaporation apparatus is determined according to the organic material to be evaporated, the evaporation angle is fixed. If the organic material to be evaporated is varied, the structure of the evaporation apparatus is required to be re-determined and the evaporation apparatus needs to be tested for several times so as to ensure that the evaporation apparatus can achieve the optimum performance. During this process, it is necessary to perform the operations of opening the chamber, reconstruction and film test and etc. on the evaporation apparatus for several times. However, since the organic material is inclined to be oxidized, the organic material reacts with the air entering the evaporation chamber after the chamber is opened. Thus, the organic material needs to be replaced after the chamber is opened. This process is not only time-consuming but also a waste of resources.